Giganta's Confession
by LilMancub
Summary: Giganta harbored true feelings to the scarlet speedster and now she reveals to the crush of her dreams on how he means something to her and much more. A prequel to The Good Life with Flash and Giganta. GigaFlash


Hey, guys. Time for some fluff between Giganta and Flash as the giantess tries to confess something she's harboring towards our favorite speedster. I love JL's couples like WonderBat but Flash deserves somebody just like his fellow Leaguers. So why not more of GigaFlash stories? Anyway, time to say that I do not own anything in this fic.

In the streets of Central City, Wally did his patrol running through the city. So far, no crime activity was present at the moment so the scarlet speedster decided to just run for the sake of it. Many passersby witnessed the red blur whizzing by as they cheered with a hello to give to the speedster. He smirked and waved back to the citizens and went on his merry way.  
"What a perfect day for a great run around the city. No villains to beat up and best of all, Darkseid is no where to be found since Lex sacrificed himself to get rid of that bozo.", Flash chuckled to himself as he kept on running dodging obstacles and people with precision. It kept going until he collided into something soft and big. The figure made a feminine yelp as both fell to the pavement. Flash groaned to pick himself up from the pavement as he rubbed his head.

"Yowch. It felt like I ran into a detour wall. Sorry about that!", Flash said as the figure in front of him tries to get herself up.  
"Ow! Watch where you're going! You nearly ran me over!", she yelled as Flash still gathering his bearings said something inn defense.

"I said I am sorry! Give me a break!", the scarlet speedster said as the figure got to her feet revealing to be Giganta in her outfit with sunglasses. (Remember the outfit from Secret Society episode of Justice League when she was driving the Hummer? That was it.)

"Well next time, be careful. Wait a minute. Flash?", the giantess said as her face grew into a blush seeing her crush trying to get up. She walked over to the scarlet speedster and offered her hand tohim.  
"Here. Take my hand.", Giganta said as the speedster took her hand getting up. As Flash's vision went to normal, he managed to get a view of the large woman standing 8ft tall. Flash recognized her but instead of showing apprehension against the giantess, he treated her like he would a citizen.  
"Hey, Giganta. How are you doing in my neck of the woods?", Flash said as Giganta twirled her hair looking at her crush.

"It's going great so far. Just enjoying a peaceful walk around the city. How about yourself, Flashy?", she said but squeaked at the nickname for the speedster. But Flash didn't care for he made a smile.  
"It's awesome. Just finished patrolling the town and enjoying a nice run Flash style. Oh and my bad for running into you. I always have a need for speed that I get sidetracked.", Flash said as Giganta giggled.

"It's okay. Just be careful next time.", Giganta said as Flash had an idea to make it up to the giantess.

"To make it up to you, how about a nice picnic at the park. It's a nice and warm day for such a thing.", Flash said as Giganta blushed red as her crush made a suggestion for a picnic.  
"Yes! He's asking me to go with him on a picnic date! Come on, Doris. Don't pass this opportunity up!", her thoughts rang in her head as Flash was looking at the giantess wondering if she was okay.

"Giganta? Are you all right? You're zoning out.", the speedster said as Giganta shook her head taking her out of the daze. She then remembered the suggestion Flash said and nodded.

"Y-Yes. I'd love it, Flashy.", Giganta said but blushed again at the nickname said to the speedster. Flash puts a hand on the giantess's arm unaware that Giganta's cheeks turned more red like a tomato.

"It's all right. I don't mind being called Flashy. I think it's kinda cute the way you say it.", Flash said as Giganta almost pulled a stunt from a certain blue haired kunoichi from a different series.

"O-Oh. Thank you. When can we get ready for this picnic?", Giganta asked as Flash smiled.

"Tomorrow, if nothing crazy happens that day to ruin it. Let's say 2:00. Meet me in front of Central City Park. Oh yeah. I'll handle the food. Mind If I walk you to the car if you like.", Flash said as Giganta nodded.

"Sure. I parked not too far from where we're standing now. Anyway, thanks for willing to walk me to my car.", the giantess said as Flash locked arms with her making the former supervillain blush. The pair walked down the city strip enjoying the peace and quiet as her pink convertible was in view. Soon as they reached the vehicle, the giantess smiled and twirled her hair.  
"Thank you, Flashy. I'm glad you've walked me to my car. I gotta say that a walk in the city was a good thing. Anyway, you said 2:00 tomorrow right?", Giganta said making sure as Flash nodded.

"Yep. At the park. Like I said earlier, I'll get the food and stuff.", Flash said as Giganta understood what Flash is talking about.

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you home? I insist.", Giganta asked as Flash shook his head.

"Nah. I'm going to run some more and then get the stuff for our picnic. I'll see you tomorrow, Giga.", Flash said as Giganta blushed at her newly nickname. She kissed Flash on the cheek and said goodbye before she pulled off to her apartment's direction. Flash smirked to himself after Giganta was out of view and pumped his fists in the air.

"Flash, you scored a date with a redhead hottie. You stud. Wait a minute. I need to get some picnic stuff for tomorrow.", Flash said as he sped off to the store to get some picnic stuff.  
-At Giganta's Apartment—

The giantess got settled into her apartment which was decent to say the least. She went to the living room area and cuts on the television as it played a random show. The giantess thought about the days of Secret Society and the Legion Of Doom. One of Flash's rogue galleries, Grodd took Giganta in years ago but the giantess is technically not human.  
Giganta was Originally a gorilla and throughout the course of time did Grodd alter heer into the beautiful woman from then to the present. She thought she could be with the Society and Grodd but manipulation from the SS leader was the straw that broke the camel's back. Giganta looked at a picture of her, Grodd and the Society members and growled in anger not forgetting what the gorilla did to her.  
"That lousy Grodd! He used me and tried to fry my brain for his own gain! All I wanted was Love but I was treated as an expendable. Part of me is just glad that Grodd kicked the bucket or rather blown to bits.", Giganta scoffed as she ripped Grodd's face off the picture. It was true that Giganta was nothing more than an expendable to Grodd's plans for domination. When Flash and the League defeated Grodd and Luthor's factions time and time again, the scarlet speedster always enters her mind in an instant.

If she's not fighting Wonder Woman, she thinks about Flash for he's different from the rest of his fellow Leaguers. He is funny, humorous, kind and has heart to boot also. In a way, she finds him handsome and it took Killer Frost to snap her out of her daze. In fact, Giganta thought about that one time she nearly fainted at the sight of Flash that the ice queen had to snap her out of it as the giantess blushed like a tomato.  
"I remembered that I nearly fainted like I did today. I nearly crushed that oaf Bizarro but he better thank Frosty for preventing me from doing that.", Giganta smirked to herself as she flipped through a photo album. Fast forwarding to Legion Of Doom, Giganta did work for Luthor for the faction was a bit better and since Grodd pushed daisies in outer space, the Society members including her got absorbed into the Legion. It lasted until after the Darkseid battle with the alliance from the Justice League. The ginger remembered that important day that made her decision final.  
"That day I'd teamed up with the Justice League to stop Darkseid thanks to that bald idiot Luthor for letting him out in the first place. That Amazon Wonder Woman was the least of my concern. When I was teamed up with the Lantern guy and of course, Flashy, I was satisfied in fighting alongside him in Paris. If it wasn't for the fact that we had to battle those pesky Paramutts then that would be romantic for me and Flashy.", she giggled twirling her hair eyeing the photo of her and Flash after the League defeated Darkseid. It was then she stopped her villainous ways oncc and for all. After serving some time in prison, she decided to give up the villainy lifestyle and live the rest of her life in peace. But Flash always crosses her mind at times and even Killer Frost, Cheetah and Talla insisted her on mustering some courage to confess her feelings. Thankfully, tomorrow will be the day she'd get the chance. She closed up the photo album and had a determined look on hher face.  
"Tomorrow, I will make Flashy mine. The least I can do is make that effort.", Giganta said as she pulled out the photo of her kissing Flash during the five minute head start issued by Batman. She decided to take a catnap for tomorrow.

-The Next Day At Central City Park—

And so the day came for Giganta as she met up with Flash at the park's entrance. The scarlet speedster gave a cheerful smile that could light up anybody's day especially the League for he's the glue that brings them together. Giganta loved the smile that was on Flash's face and after awhile did they lock arms with Flash carrying the basket in his free hand. Once they're inside the park, they searched for a great spot to place the picnic on. Flash was about to put the basket down until Giganta yelped.  
"Flashy, there's an anthill in front of you! Let's place our picnic somewhere else in the park.", Giganta said as Flash sheepishly grinned as the ants crawled out of the hole angry yelling at him. Soon, the pair went to the other part of the park and found a hill free of anthills and beehives. The speedster pulled a blanket out of his ring and threw it on the ground as Giganta and the speedster laid it out neatly. They soon sat down on the blanket with the basket between them as they enjoyed the view.

"It's so lovely, Flashy. The birds and rabbits enjoying the day as much as we are.", Giganta said gazing at the scenery before the couple.

"Yeah. It's awesome seeing those rascals.", Flash said as he opened the basket filled with sandwiches, fruits, sweets and other goodies but it was a lot as Giganta giggled.

"That's a lot of food for one basket to handle. Luckily you have help to clear some out.", Giganta said as Flash grinned.

"It's the super metabolism. I eat more than a normal human to keep it in check. But I appreciate the help. Time to chow down on some grub.", Flash said as Giganta was offered some sandwiches in which she took some. The pair ate some of the food in the basket as they enjoy each others' company. Flash gorged like a speed eater on his extra helping of sandwiches taking care of his metabolism.  
"Flashy, you got some mustard on your face. I'll get it for you, Flashy.", Giganta said as she pulled the napkin packs out and took care of the spot on the speedster''s face.  
"Thanks. I almost look like I had the mustard pox for a second there.", Flash said as Giganta giggled. The giantess felt curious about something as she needed to let that out.

"So Flashy, I hope you don't mind me asking you this but do you have a girlfriend?", Giganta asked hoping the answer was no. lash rubbed the back of his head for a second as the question popped up. Giganta thought she'd pressed a touchy subject feeling bad for a second.

"It's okay if you don't wish to answer that.", Giganta said but Flash assured her that it's all right.

"It's all right. I'll answer. The truth is that I've never had a girlfriend in my life.", Flash said as Giganta nodded paying attention to the speedster. She knew now that at least Flash is single.  
"For someone so handsome and with a good heart, any woman could snatch you up by now and claim you as their mate.", Giganta said as Flash nodded.

"Yeah. I gotta admit that I'm handsome and charming. -BUURP!_ Excuse me. Well, I'm working on that part. I'm a work in progress.", Flash said sheepishly as Giganta giggled.

"Better out than in. Anyway, would you care for a relationship if the opportunity was given to you?", Giganta asked as Flash thought about it for a moment.

"Well yeah. The thing is that the right girl hasn't come along for me yet. Sure there was one member of the League being Fire but we decided to just be friends.", the speedster said as Giganta understood where he was coming from. Sure Giganta didn't have any real connections with the opposite sex especially to Grodd but for the giantess at the time, the right guy was placed in front of her as if Aphrodite purposefully plotted to carry Giganta's desires.

"I'm sure she'll come around and love you for you. You're too handsome for a woman to overlook you.", Giganta said with a smirk as Flash chuckled.

"Yeah. You're right about that. I'm as good-looking and fun to be around. That counts for something.", the speedster said with the pair laughing. Soon, they had more of the food in the basket and after awhile did Flash grew curious about something.

"Hey, Giga. Remember when you've kissed me after we defeated Darkseid?", the speedster said as Giganta nodded. The giantess deep down knew that the opportunity is now and can't mess it up. Her mind was racing all around her thinking about what to do and say. After thinking about it, she followed her heart and answered.

"Yes. I remembered that day.", Giganta said softly as the sun began to go down some.  
"When you'd kissed me, did you have feelings for me or something? Not to sound dense or anything. Just curious. Don't worry for I have 7 lives left after snooping in Batman's lab and pulled a prank on him.", Flash said with a grin as Giganta made a note to control Flash's habit of pranks towards the dark knight. The giantess took a deep breath as she blushed like a tomato and twirled her red locks. She finally mustered up the courage as her thoughts rang for her to do so.

"All right you big chicken! This is your time to bag the speedster before some other woman does! This is it! Flashy belongs to us!", Inner Giganta said as the giantess broke the silence.

"Y-Yes. In truth, I have feelings for you, Flashy from the moment you and the League faced us time and time again.", Giganta said as Flash deep down was shocked and a loss for words. He knew that ever since Darkseid and Lex Luthor's supposed demise that Giganta hadn't caused any trouble but he wanted to know.

"I'm flattered that you feel this way but why? We fight each other every time we cross paths like cats and dogs..", Flash said as Giganta nodded.

"True but unlike your other friends, you seem upbeat and love living life to the fullest. It's like you have genuine friends all around you together. Sure Frosty, Cheetah and Talla are like sisters to me but for actual ccompanionship, I never had that real relationship like the Batman and the Amazon, Boy Scout and that reporter he loves dearly and many others in your League. Grodd was not the mate I ever dreamt of at all.", Giganta said somberly as Flash was taken a back and wanted her to continue.

"Go ahead. It's okay. I'm all ears.", Flash encouraged as Giganta continued.

"I thought Grodd would be the one I could spend the rest of my life with. With him talking about ruling the world, I thought I could stand side by side with him ruling with him and the Society. How I was wrong on that for he used me the whole time and had the balls to fry my brain while I was in jail. I found that out from one of my teammates and it pissed me off greatly. How I was used like an expendable.", she said tearing up as Flash puts a comforting arm around her s the large woman cried and sniffled at the painful past.

"Giga.", Flash said softly as Giganta cried letting all her pain and frustration out.

"All I wanted was to be loved. I thought I had it but obviously not. Is it too much to ask? All I wanted was love and true love at that.", Giganta said sobbing after explaining that she didn't want that villainous life anymore. Flash soothed the giantess and held her head up to meet his. The Flash removed his mask revealing his face being a fellow ginger to Giganta but had green eyes instead of blue.  
"You know. I don't think you're terrible at all. Unlike the other villains, you wanted something like any other woman can dream of. Just that it was in the wrong place. But hey, everyone deserves a second chance including you. Grodd's a thing of the past. I'm sure you'll find love with somebody.", Flash said as Giganta who sniffled a bit blushed at Flash's face for a moment. Thankfully the area was private for passersby wouldn't see the hero's true identity.

"R-Really? ", Giganta said with some hope inside her.

"Yep. I gotta say that I don't have to wait abit longer either.", Flash said as Giganta tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?", Giganta said wanting Flash to elaborate.

"I believe tou're right about the right girl coming for me if I wait. And that girl is sitting right in front of me. I don't mind us giving it a shot. That is if you wish to. I won't force you. You deserve to live to the fullest.", Flash said with a genuine smile as Giganta with happy tears nodded.

"Yes. I've waited for you to say that to me.", the giantess said as she grabbed Flash's face and pulls him towards her lips and the pair kissed signaling that Giganta's confessions blossomed into something more. Yhey stayed like that for a few minutes until they pulled away for air. Afterwards, Flash smiled genuinely and so did Giganta.

"Giga, I'm glad we bumped into each other yesterday. Literally.", Flash said sheepishly as Giganta giggled.

"Me too, Flashy. I'm glad we ran into each other or rather you ran into me.", Giganta said as flash grinned. Soon, the sunset was in full effect with orange hues as Giganta leaned into Flash with her large frame.

"The sunset's beautiful, Flashy.", she cooed as Flashy smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you.", the speedster said as Giganta giggled at the remark.

"You're so cheesy.", she said as Flash made a poor impersonation of a certain cheetah.  
"Dangerously cheesy.", Flash said as Giganta giggled as the painful memories with her and Grodd were dying out. The couple snuggled enjoying the sunset as the giantess looked at Flash.

"Flashy, it may be all of a sudden but I love you.", Giganta said as Flash smiled gazing to her sapphire eyes.

"I loveyou too, Giga.", Flash said as the pair kissed some more. Not too far was Superman and Lois or rather the former in his civilian attire with his glasses on. He and Lois watched the lovebirds as the Kryptonian was happy for the speedster. Lois smiled at the speedster feeling the same way as the both couples enjoyed the peaceful night.

After that awesome day did Flash and Giganta became an item. Many Leaguers and others that knew them felt happy for the pair. The speedster did get scolded by Batman for bringing Giganta up to the Watchtower and the other weeks for wrecking the Javelin in which the dark knight threw fits over. Overall, Flash and his giantess were now together leaving the latter having what she has wanted all along. I

-FIN!—

AN: Snd there's another GigaFlash story in the books, folks. A prequel to The Good Life With Flash and Giganta. What a story, huh? I swear that I needed to add in some GigaFlash stories because my favorite Leaguer deserves a girlfriend in the DCAU just like Superman, Batman, John and Jonn did. Hell, Flash and Giganta deserve the best outcome. Anyway, y'all tell me what you think of this fluff fest and I'll see you in the next one, LilMancub out.


End file.
